Sonic and the Secret Rings
by wyndelllee1996
Summary: It has been many months, since Sonic the Legendary Blue Hedgehog defeated the Erazor Djinn. Ever since he left, there has been peace, and harmony. Within the Arabian Nights. One day, demons have raged from the sky, and started rampaging within the world. Will Sonic be able to return to the Arabian Nights, and save the day, once again? If not Sonic, who will?
1. The White Hedgehog

**Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction**

 **Sonic and the Secret Rings: Return to the Arabian Nights**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Summary: It's been many months since the Legendary Blue Hedgehog defeated the Erazor Djinn. Sonic has traveled across lands until he found a way to his dimension. Ever since then, Sonic the Legendary Blue Hedgehog has not returned. The Arabian Nights returned to the way they were. Everything went into peace and harmony.** **One day the sky turned black, and demons came from the sky, rampaging. Attacking innocents, demon Hordes invading lands, the survivors, and fighters are living in Fear, Sadness, Hatred, and Rage. Survivors began to lose hope. Shahra, Sonic's former Genie has waited for his return. She has waited… and waited… and waited… but never came back.** **In time, she began to lose hope. Questioning, if he is ever coming back. If Sonic can't save them, who will? Does Sonic know what's happening? If he does know, we'll he make it in time?**

 **Chapter One: The White Hedgehog**

In a local Library, there is a local white hedgehog sitting at a table, reading the book of the Arabian Nights. A white hedgehog with hair, yellow eyes, golden bracelets with a small thread of green glow in the middle, quills that look the tips of the lighting sun, and blue and green boots. This hedgehog is known as, Silver. Silver the Hedgehog. His eyes are falling asleep, slowly. Trying to keep up with the book.

"Man, how long can I keep up without falling asleep?" He said in his mind, as he tries to pick his head up

Silver looks through page by page. "This story is unbelievable" He says turning the page

"I wonder if Sonic is coming-" Silver had stopped himself. He looked at the blank page in confusion, wondering what happened to it. "That's weird"

"Is everything alright?" Asked a cat woman who sat across from Silver. The cat's name is Blaze the Cat. Blaze is his closest friend. "Oh, hey Blaze." He says glum

"What's wrong" She asks with concern. "Well, I've been reading this book" Silver passes the book

"The Book of the Arabian Nights, what about it?" She asks passing it back

"I've been reading this book for a couple of days now, and I found a blank page" He open is the book where the Blank page is.

Blaze takes a look at it "That's odd… a blank page in the middle of a book?"

Silver looks at the book again "Yeah, this page is blank"

"Do you want me to ask the librarian to check out another book?" She asks

"No, I'll stick with this one" He starts continuing to read

"Alright, if you say so" She says as she's getting ready to leave

"Where are you going?" He asks with concern

"I'll see you around" She says getting up and leaving

Silver sat at the table for a while. He picks up and heads towards the shelf. A ring falls out of the book and lands on the floor. Silver stops what he's doing and notices a ring has fallen onto the floor. "A ring?" Silver asked.

Silver puts the book down, picks up the ring. "What's a ring doing in here?" He takes a look at it. He slowly puts it on , and places the ring on his right finger.

small spark has lights up in the ring. The ring starts shining.

"Huh? What?" Next thing you know, Silver has been teleported to God-Knows Where.

 **This idea has came to my mind, and I had to write it down, type it down, and draw it.**


	2. The Master and the Genie

**Chapter Two: The Master and the Genie**

"Hello?" a voice is heard. "Are you okay?" Silver is lying unconscious

"Hello?" Silver is starting to wake up "He's waking up!" Shahra says surprisingly. Silver wakes up and looks at the sky. "Huh?" He sits up and puts his hand on his forehead. "What just happened? Where am I…" Looks arounds, realizing that he's in a desert.

"Um… are you a hedgehog?" "Huh?" Silver asks turns around. Silver sees a floating woman with pink hair with the tip of her hair shaped as a Moon Crescent, Jewelry tied to her pony-tail, white shalwar, a strapless orchid shirt, and pink sandals. "…"

Silver paused for a couple of seconds, stood there staring at the woman behind him.

"Please, do not be alarmed!" Shahra pleaded. " I am Shahra, the Genie of the Ring." …you know, like, Aladdin and the Magic Lamp…?"

"Oh yeah…" He says scratching the top of his head. "I've read that before"

Shahra summons the book. "Yes. It's one of the best stories of all of the Arabian Nights."

"But that's beside the point, please… look at this." Shahra shows him the book.

"Hey, that's the same book I read earlier." He says

Shahra turns to the blank page. "Hey, I saw it earlier!" he points out

"Yes" she says

The words on the page are vanishing "!"

"Yes, our world… of the Arabian Nights are once again, vanishing."

"Vanishing? How is this possible?" he asks

"That I don't know, there is a terrible evil far worse than the Erazor Djinn's doings that has corrupted the Arabian Nights" "This evil have spread across the lands for months."

"Wait… the Erazor Djinn…?" he ask

"Yes. He was a an evil Genie of the Lamp that was defeated by Sonic" she says

"Wait, Sonic was here?! You know Sonic, too?!" he asks in surprise

"Of course! He was my master when he defeated the Erazor Djinn!" she says in excitement "Have you seen him?" she asks

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday" he says

"I can see a little resemblance between you two" she says

"Well, I- I don't really know you, yet, but…"

"Huh?" Silver says looking confused

"So, um… Master" Shahra's thinking "What's your name?" she asks

Silver looks at Shahra. "Silver." He replied. " Silver the Hedgehog" he says looking at the sky

"Just… how did I get here again?"

"About what happened earlier…" she says in embarrassment "Huh?" he questions in confusion

"Forgive me, for summoning you like this" she says bowing her head towards Silver.

"You see, when you put on that ring", Silver looks at the ring on his finger " we were able to make a contact with each other, which means… the contract has been sealed…"

"Contract?" he asks with confusion.

"Yes, that also means you are my master, and I am your genie"

"As master, I am able to grant your wishes…"

"Simple wishes… at any rate"

"…and as master of the ring, I am now bound to protect you."

"Now …please rub the ring" She asks kindly. "Um… okay" He rubs the ring. "O master of the ring, what is thy wish?" she says calling herself to his side.

Silver is suddenly sweating, he can't stand the temperature. He folds his hand and started fanning himself. "Um… can you make it not so hot, I'm burning up?"

Shahra summons a kilt around Silver's waist. "Nice" he says

"Hey, Shahra. Can I ask you something?" he asks

"Of course, Master" she says looking at Silver "What is it?" she asks

"Is there any chance that you can lead us to the bad guys?" he asks

"Yes" he answers. While that, Shahra summons a flying carpet.

"It's okay, Shahra, I can fly too." He says

"Yes, master…" she says as she put up the flying carpet

"You don't have to call master all the time…" he says

"As you wish… Silver" She says winking at him.

"Here we go! To Persia!" she says

"Alright! Let's go!" he says in excitement

"Lead the way, Shahra!"

As they both fly depart to the Capital of Persia, neither of them have not noticed that they were being watched. An eye bat watching from a distance next to a palm tree.


	3. The Messenger

**Chapter Three: The Messenger**

Hours have gone by since Silver and Shahra have departed. Still flying within mid air. Silver is looking at the lands while flying.

" _This land."_ he is thinking in his mind. "It's so gorgeous, I've never seen anything like it before." "I can't lose focus now, there's a terrible evil here. That's what Shahra said"

"Is everything alright, Silver" she asks

"Yeah." He says "Hey, so how far is until we reach the Castle?" he asks

"Not that far… we're almost there." He says

Twenty minutes have passed, and they have made it to the Capital City of Persia. Once they have arrived, there no one out in the streets. Everyone either locked themselves up in their houses, or packed the stuff and left the city.

"Say, where's everyone?" he says as they are roaming through the city

"They must have token off when the demons attacked!" Shahra asks

Shahra looks at the nearby buildings. The buildings have suffered minor, or critical damage. Three-fourths of the city have been critically damage, and there are mutilated bodies.

"How could they?" she says in despair

"Shahra, is this Erazor Djinn's… he started to say

"…No, the work of the Erazor Djinn is less brutal than this…!" she says

"Whoever is responsible for this chaos must be cold-hearted, and brutal." She says

"I…" he started to say. Silver clutches up his fist tightly and grudge his teeth angrily.

"I'm gonna put a stop to this!" he says slaming his fist into the ground

Shahra looks at Silver sad and worriedly. "Silver, are you alright?"

"Shahra… we need to put an end to this as soon as possible!" he says with a serious face

Shahra nods her head

There is a creature, and unknown creature. A darkish grey skin color, a face shaped as a Bear. Eyes that are Orange. Wings, similar to Vampiric wings. Sharp Claws that can slice rock in half. Sharp Teeth that can take a bite out of human flesh, like a sandwich, and a tail that is tough as a Crocodile's... It is lurking from behind them. Right now, it is hiding behind barrels, getting ready to strike. Getting in its pouncing position. As Silver and Shahra are walking.

"!" Shahra quickly sense something. " _My genie senses are tingling!"_

"What's the matter, Shahra?" he ask

"There's something behind us…!"

The creature quickly dashes towards them, non-stop.

"Silver! Look out!" she yells

Silver quickly turns around "Ha!" he uses his Psychokinesis and pushes it back, hitting a pillar.

"!" Shahra is surprised. " _He can use Psychokinesis?"_ she asks herself

The creature is coughing

"Is that… a demon?" she asks

The creature gets back up

"Becareful Silver!" she says

"You… gonna pay for that!" he says

"Who are you?" Shahra demands

"I am Grendel. I have been sent to capture the Legendary Blue Hedgehog." He says

"Wait, Sonic?" Silver asks

"You don't look blue to me… I know you're a hedgehog, but you can't be HIM." Grendel starting to question

"Who are you anyway, newcomer?" he questions

"My name is Silver. Silver the Hedgehog"

"Silver, you say?" he questions "Hmm, what to do with you…" he's deciding

"I know, how about I just kill you and make that genie the Master's slave, then the Master will reward me handsomely!" he says rubbing his cold hands together.

"Master?!" Silver asks

"So there is someone who's causing chaos to this world!" Shahra says "Tell us, who is behind all of this?! And why are they doing all of this?! She demands

"The master does not need a spy." he says as he chuckles

Tell us! Why does he want to destroy the Arabian Nights!" he tries to demand

Silver waited. Grendel says nothing

"Fine, After I defeat you here and now, I'll find this person who's behind all of this, and after I defeat him, I'll save the world!" he says

It has been nothing but silence for a ten seconds.

Grendel gives them a hard laugh. "Do you really believe that you can defeat the Master!?"

"You are nowhere near his level, talking Albino Porcupine!" he mocks Silver

"I am not a Porcupine! I'm a hedgehog" he yells at Grendel

"You do look like one to me…" he says while still laughing

Silver is getting ready to fight him

"Huh?" Grendel asks "You want to fight me?" he asks with still a small laughter in his voice.

"Maybe some other time." He says as he open his wings to fly off.

"?" Shahra gasp.

"Consider yourself lucky, because of right now, I myself have matters to attend to" he says while he's Thirteen feet in the air.

As he began to fly off, Silver tries to stop him. "Wait!" he yells after Grendel leaves.

"He's gone." He says looking down at the rubble.

"Silver, we have to hurry to the Royal Palace, the King's life could be in Jeopardy!" he tells Silver

"Alright, let's go!" he said as they stormed to the Palace.


End file.
